seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The X fights part 15
Polaris laughed, and pointed his sword at Gideon. It was larger, and even thicker then Gideon. Gideon only smirked. "How rude." "You know, I always hated that. 'How rude'? What are you? Some gentleman with a flag pole stuck up his ass? I know you enjoy slaughtering innocent people." "At least I don't try to wave my big sword around, to compensate for a tiny dick." "Small Dick jokes? You lost your A-game Gideon." "I only use my A-game on people who deserve it. Not dead beat dads who ditch their kids, so they can go around screwing 15 year old hookers." "I don't do Hookers." "So the dead beat dad thing? That's legit?" "Yep. Nassop just snorted, and crouched. "Man, boss, you're an asshole." "I did it to help him." "How?" "I left him. You think I'm a good dad?" "Point taken." Gideon swung his nodashi, and Polaris nonchalantly dodged the attack. The sword cut through 10 buildings, and Masatoshi, who was on the roof of one, dodged the attack. He was shocked, and couldn't think of how this guy could cut this long. Polaris laughed a little, and pointed at Gideon. "So, what was that?" "Just a practice swing, for the real thing. Wanted to make sure that cushy job of yours didn't make you soft." "Fair enough, but did it have to be that weak?" "Point taken. This one won't be." To the average person, they wouldn't have saw anything. A skilled warrior would have saw a blur. An extremely skilled warrior, would have saw one slash. Masatoshi saw 6. Nassop saw 10. The Knight saw 16. Polaris blocked 22. One small cut appeared on Polaris's cheek, and he chuckled. "Well, you always were better then me at being a swordsman." Masatoshi couldn't believe it. He was easily 20 feet away, and yet he slashed Polaris. That wasn't air slashes either, he would have saw the air be cut. What he did saw, was that Gideon was slightly off. He moved to attack Polaris, and Masatoshi didn't see that. Gideon was too skilled. Masatoshi jumped down, and ran to Gideon. He coated himself in Haki, and pumped his arms. One hit, even if it was weak, should help them. Gideon saw him, but didn't do anything. One wrong move, and Polaris would attack. Masatoshi hit Gideon in the gut. "ROKUOGAN!" Gideon felt the impact attack, and spit up blood. He wiped blood off his face, and scowled, clutching his gut. "How rude." Masatoshi screamed, and in Gideon's hand, was one of Masatoshi's eyeballs. Gideon crushed it, and pointed his hand at Polaris. "That attack hurt! Meaning... I can't win now. Soon, we'll fight again, but for now, I have to evaluate some possible rookies. Ever heard of them? Oliver, Ouki, Fisk... Tack?" Gideon blocked a sword strike, and Gideon smirked, with his teeth becoming sharper and sharper, with his hair becoming pointed. "I knew the second I saw that shit eating grin, he was your hellspawn. Tell me, who's the mother? Is it Makino?" Gideon dodges an attack, but feels his shirt has scorch marks on the end. Gideon laughs, and sheaths his sword. Gideon turns around, walking away, laughing the entire time. "I hope he says yes. I really do. Having him bow to me on his own free will... It's something that would be better then any feeling in the world. Even better then killing you. Goodbye Polaris... Hope your son says yes. If not, it won't be as fun decapitating him." Gideon snaps his finger, and he disappears. Polaris stomps on the ground, and looks to Masatoshi, who is covering his face. He walks to Masatoshi, and covers his face. "This might hurt, but if I don't do it, it will hurt more for a long time." Polaris touches the face, and Masatoshi screams. Polaris grabs something from his pocket, and puts a cloth on Masatoshi's face. He looks to Nassop, and snaps his finger. "Take him to the hospital now, okay! I have to find Tack!" He runs away, and Nassop watches him go. He points after him. "Go check on him! If Gideon has backup, he might be in extreme danger!" Nassop nods, and sprints toward Tack, to make sure that Gideon doesn't kill him. Polaris watches Nassop go, and sits down, trying to think. Should he go? He might be able to save Tack... But would Tack want to see him? - Tack was holding Oliver's hands, when Canatos appeared from an alley. He hid behind a barrel, and held binoculars, pointing them at Tack. Arthur appeared from behind Canatos. "So, big bro, what are we doing?" "Making sure that playboy doesn't harm captain. I can just tell he's been with millions, if not billions of women." "But Oliver is a man." "With the body of a woman! Thus, he shall assume he is a she. Thus, he shall hurt Captain. Let's just make sure he doesn't try anything, okay?" Arthur is confused, but shrugs, and is close to Canatos. Canatos nods, and preps himself, ready in case he has to kick Tack's ass. "TACK!" Tack turns around, and notices Nassop. He waves, and Nassop jumps close to Tack, looking around. "Hey Tack, did you see a small boy with white hair? May or may not be a psychopath?" Tack shakes his head, and Oliver looks to Nassop, and pumps his fist. Canatos notices Nassop, and growls. "That guy... He's tough... Arthur, get the crew. We might need to fight him off." Arthur nods, and runs off, and accident bumps into someone. "Now... Isn't that rude?" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc